Middle
by Jaydragonking
Summary: Ozai and Ursa have three children instead of two. The Eldest, Zuko. The Youngest, Azula. And the Middle child, named Aizen. How will this affect the world of Avater: Last Airbender? Or, to be specific- How will this new addition to the Royal Family of the Fire Nation effect them personally?
1. Birth

"… It's a boy, my Prince. Extremely healthy as well."

Ozai took the baby wrapped in red blankets into his arms when handed to him by the royal doctor. His wife laid nearby in exhaustion from the birth, but smiling with happiness despite the pain she had just gone through. She was at least able to get through the experience quicker than the last time with his first son. Definitely better than Iroh's wife, who had died when giving birth to his son Lu Ten.

"He's beautiful…" Ursa spoke as Ozai quickly handed the boy back to her, not wanting to hold him more than necessary in front an audience. "Zuko will surely help him grow strong alongside himself, right Ozai?" She turned to her husband with a smile, one that Ozai doesn't return.

"Zuko…" His first son was turning out averagely. _Averagely._ A child of his shouldn't be average, but perhaps he shouldn't be too hasty. He hadn't seen anything when he was first born after all, but he was a fire bender. The boy was a year and almost two months, so he still had time. But for some reason he can't get his hopes up for him. This child, however…

"Have you come up with a name for him, my Prince?" The doctor asked the second son of Azulon. Ozai had let Ursa name Zuko, and he had planned on just naming his next child after Azulon in a form of flattery, but he decided to wait on that idea. He was originally planning on only two children, but Ursa's fertility made one more come earlier than expected. Perhaps three was the lucky intended number. He'd name his next child after his father, but this one…

"His name is… Aizen." He proclaimed, not even consulting his wife on the matter. But she smiles at the name and holds the newly named child closer.

"Aizen… my child." Ursa murmured sweetly while caressing her son in a motherly embrace. Aizen cooed into his mother's arm at the attention.

"Yes, Aizen…" Ozai contemplated. The name just came to him. It was a name that would barely hold any true meaning to anybody else, but when he was young, that was the name of his best fire bending teacher. He had also died in stopping an assassination attempt on his life while he was just learning a new form. It was one of the first time's he'd seen blood, though assuredly not the last. He had always held respect for one of the first men that not only taught him about bending, but also one who gave his life for his own.

"Aizen… he will be strong. He will be intelligent. Worthy of the royal blood in his veins." Ozai told his wife. She looks at him questionably but he examines his son in her arms once again. His child moved under his gaze, almost as though he could tell he was being observed despite not even being able to open his eyes yet. The tiniest of smiles greeted his lips, one that his wife and the doctor never noticed. Aizen was definitely more special then Zuko despite being just born. Perhaps it was just himself preferring his second son as a second son himself, but he knew it was more. Seeing the child move, he knew Aizen would meet his expectations.

* * *

Ozai holds onto the now six month old Aizen as he views his eldest son's current lessons with his fire bending tutor, yet again disappointed. His son hadn't had the 'spark' when he was born, so why was he surprised that when he did get revealed to be a bender, he'd be an inadequate one?

Ursa, her belly starting to show the third child prominently, walks as quickly as can currently could toward her eldest, helping him up and coddling him, making Zuko beam, a quick "Momma!" from his lips warming her heart but annoying Ozai.

"If he had that type of attitude towards fire bending, he'd be able to make more than tiny embers now." He spoke, his attitude showing no affection for Zuko, making the child have some tears appear at the edge of his eyes, making his wife glare at him yet again for showing his dislike of the child.

"He's trying hard, shouldn't that be enough? He's not even two yet, for Agni's sake!" Ursa complains, turning quickly to Zuko, "Zuko, honey, go get a treat from the chefs, tell them momma let you." She tells her eldest. He smiles at her before hurrying out the room. Ursa returns her attention to her husband. She's ready to reprimand more but a tiny cry from her second child in Ozai's arms causes her pause. She walks forward and takes her half-year old son into her arms.

"Why can't you show that type of affection towards Zuko as well as Aizen?" She says instead, her anger lessened but not forgotten. Ozai simply starts to walk, Ursa following him.

"Aizen is different. For one, he is not as needy even now as Zuko," He says, getting a huff from Ursa, "And two, the Fire Sages have already confirmed his fire bending potential is great." Ozai glances at his wife's stomach. "Perhaps our third child will turn out just like Aizen. Perhaps not. I personally hope for the former."

"You're not even noticing anything else besides bending," Ursa states. "Zuko is kind, polite, and very smart. If you'd just acknowledged him more with encouragement, he'd be happier and more well off." She speaks this argument for what may be the thousandth time, and like the other times, Ozai ignores her and notices his brother Iroh nearby, speaking to one of Azulon's senior generals over strategy. The 'Dragon of the West' was nodding and shaking his head at ideas being mentioned to him. Such is the right of the first son of the fire lord, the heir apparent, Ozai thought.

Another sound he hears from his second child makes the tiny smile appear again on his lips. Aizen, the second son of a second son. Better so far then the first could ever be. Such an irony.

* * *

Five months later, the cries of a newborn is heard again by Ozai and the royal doctor as Ursa gives birth to their third child. A girl this time, he is told. The eleven month old and his two year old brother were given to a servant to be watched as he was around Ursa as she gave birth to his third child, just as he had for the other two. The girl would make a great pawn in the future, indeed. _Azula,_ a part of him remembers the promise to name his next child after his father. Her name was Azula, which he tells Ursa. Ursa just nods in acceptance while her daughter is held in her arms.

The Fire Sages were impressed when they saw the child. _Another strong one,_ Ozai notes. His plan to have two strong children came to fruition after all, even if he had to have three to do it. He would train Azula efficiently as a tool for his own uses, keeping a close eye on her development to not let anything prevent her from reaching her true potential. She'd also be something else as well; A training partner for Aizen. With proper training given to both, they'd push each other far, perhaps even pushing Zuko to be more then average, though his hopes are not high for his first son. Better to focus on the successes, after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the first story I've decided to post. I hope it will turn out well.**

 **Inspiration for idea: I had previously read another fanfic in** ** _Avater: The Last Airbender_** **which involved a brother being born with Azula and Zuko as the middle child... though the similarities with that story ends with that concept alone, because in that story, the brother was a Nonbender. Aizen? A natural prodigy fire bender like Azula. This story will also focus on the relationship of the royal family, with Ursa, Iroh, Ozai, Azula, Zuko, and Aizen getting some spotlight each throughout the entire story. The story will also show some butterfly effect in how Aizen's birth and actions in the world will effect both his family and the future. How much? Read to find out.**

 **Births and Date: I'm going to put the month and year each of the siblings were born for clarification, as well as to keep a placement in the timeline. It is as follows-**

 **Zuko: The Firstborn Son. Born in June, 83 AG. Currently two years one month old.**

 **Aizen: The Second Son. Born in August, 84 AG. Currently Eleven months old.**

 **Azula: The First Daughter. Born in July, 85 AG. Currently just born.**

 **Date is July, 85 AG as of now. Why no days? Cause I'm not good with specifics and don't want to have to choose a day. Why are they all having their birthdates in Summer? Because they're the Royal Blood of the Fire Nation. Of course they'd be born in the time when the sun is up the longest and fire is at it's most powerful.**


	2. Bite and Cake

**A disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last** **Airbender. Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko do. I just happen to be a fan of the series who is making a fanfic about it. Only Aizen is mine.**

* * *

 **March, 86 AG**

"So these are my cousins? They're small." The eleven year old Lu Ten commented, getting a nice chuckle from his father Iroh, a small smile from Ursa, and an unamused look from Ozai. Ursa is holding Azula in her arms and Zuko stands by her while Aizen stands next to his father.

"They're supposed to be that small, son. You were that small when you were their ages too." Iroh corrects his son. Lu Ten, a curious boy, goes over and pokes Zuko's cheek, getting a pout from the toddler. He then tries to poke Azula as well, but Azula bites his probing finger, making Lu Ten yelp before yanking his hand back and moving closer to his dad.

"Azula, please, no biting your cousin..." Ursa sighs while commenting on her daughter's horrible biting habit. Azula seems to have picked up the habit of biting people. Not objects. People. Many servants can attest to the baby girl having baby teeth that sink into them in one way or another. It had definitely made nursing her a pain. Anybody who has held her or gotten close has been bitten by her, even Zuko. The only exception to the rule seems to be Aizen, who she just curiously touches with her tiny hands whenever he gets close.

"That one's mean, dad..." Lu Ten complains to his father, who just pats his head with a smile. Aizen hears this and looks between Azula and Lu Ten.

"Azu sorwy. She not mean harm." Aizen says. Being only a year odd months, you wouldn't think he'd be able to say many words. But he listens well, and has steadily been learning to say new words rather quickly. Ozai doesn't admit to being proud, but he is.

"Well, if she bit me, she did mean harm..." Lu Ten mutters, Iroh turning to his brother while not showing his smile to his son.

"Your children are coming along well, Ozai. All of them." Iroh tells his younger brother. Ozai's eyes flicker to each of his kids before turning to his brother again.

"Indeed, Iroh." He says. If his brother believes all three of his kids are doing well, who is he to deny the compliment? Let him think all three are coming out equally well.

More words are spoken between the brothers, but a messenger interrupts and tells Iroh that Azulon requests his presence. Iroh apologizes for having to leave hastily, promising his brother and his wife to bring some tea next time. Ozai just grunts at this while Ursa smiles.

"Your Brother's title of 'Dragon of the West' doesn't seem to suit him." She comments idly, wincing as Azula bites into her arm. She personally thought "Lord of Tea" fitted him more.

"You haven't seen him on the battlefield or in the strategy room." Ozai simply says before he turns away, leaving his wife and kids to do whatever as he requests a servant to warm up a bath. Ursa just has her two sons walk near her to her room, the two following without prompt.

"Lu Ten got bit by Azula. Why does she not bite you, Aizen?" Zuko questions his younger brother halfway to their mother's room. Aizen doesn't even hesitate in answering.

"Azu loves me. I love Azu. She won't hurt me." Aizen says with such innocence and certainty that Ursa smiles at the answer, which falters a bit as Zuko asks a question better left unanswered-

"Then why does she bite me and momma?"

* * *

 **August, 86 AG**

Many nobles socialize throughout the palace at a banquet held by Prince Ozai. A rare type of event indeed, as Ozai never attempts to hold such social events under normal circumstances. He claims it's for the continued health of all of children and decided to hold it on his second son's birthday, who had just turned two years old. Azulon had chose not to attend (as usual) while Iroh had been sent away for a while, leaving only Ozai, his wife, children, and Lu Ten to represent the royal family at the event. Lu Ten was happy socializing with the other kids his age, something he can't do often as he is privately tutored by his Father and some historians and bending professionals instead of going to school. Such is the price of being prime in line for the throne, though he doesn't know that part.

Ozai is talking to some of the more higher nobles at the event, putting on an expression that someone might mistake for interest, when he's really just drinking a sip of his finely made wine every once in a while and listening for anything that he can use for his benefit. Ursa is talking to other noble ladies, some of them gossiping about their husbands or interesting things they've heard from their servants. They know a lot of things, not surprising with all the free time they get along with their social status. Zuko, Aizen, and Azula are all next to each other, Zuko holding his younger brother's hand while Aizen holds Azula's. The act made some of the other nobles comment on the adorableness of the situation, Zuko blushing at the attention he usually doesn't get, Aizen mainly ignoring the strangers, and Azula seems to want to burn some of them in response (she got over biting when her fire appeared), but a squeeze from Aizen stops her.

Aizen looks around the room, searching for his father and mother, but pausing as he sees the banquet table. He sees something he's never seen before on the table. He looks at the pushy nobles around him and his siblings before he starts to walk to the table, pulling his brother and sister along with him. Zuko lets out a noise of surprise of his younger brother suddenly pulling him while Azula just follows without question. He gets to the table and lets go of Zuko's hand to reach upwards, but being two, he didn't really have any way of reaching the table. A servant sees the young princes's struggle and walks toward the siblings.

"What is it you request, prince?" You wouldn't think a servant would be respectful to a two year old, but being royal makes such things hard to forget that if he makes the child sad, his father could send him to the colonies (however unlikely that may seem). Aizen looks up at the servant and points at the object of his attention on the table. The servant looks at the child as he points at...

"You want some cake?" The servant questions. The cake was originally a type of food made by commoners which kept getting made in higher qualities and it had just started to be made by the royal family chefs and bakers. This was the first time the food was served at a banquet. Most nobles ignored the food as they still saw it as commoner food, but some had taken a slice and appreciated the taste.

The child nods, and the servant looks at the cake before shrugging. Who was he to deny the little prince his curiosity of the food? He reached towards the table, grabbed the nearby knife, and cut a piece of the cake off, putting it on a plate before handing it to the child with a fork. Aizen took the plate in both his hands now and stared at the cake. His siblings were even looking at the cake, wondering what had enchanted Aizen so much. Aizen grabbed the fork and stabbed into the cake, getting a small piece and raising it to his mouth.

Ozai's eyes started to wonder from the noble he 'talked' too, having paid enough attention to know he had nothing more he needed. His eyes search the room and he sees his three children by the banquet table, seeing Aizen just finishing the food he could recall being known as 'cake'. At first his son did nothing after the last bite. Then he smiled. then he opened his mouth.

Some of the nobles around the banquet table jumped when they heard a burp, followed by fire coming out a two year old's mouth. Zuko's eyes widened at his brother. Ursa put a hand to her mouth. Ozai's mouth turned to a frown at such a display in public. And Aizen...

"Cake is good." He says to the adults watching.

Laughter. Ozai sees the Nobles, their children, and even the servants having a good laugh at the comment from his second son. Not the type of laughing that one does to somebody who fails. The type of laugh that one would have from a joke. They're not laughing at his son, but with him. He didn't humiliate himself in front of the rest of the nobles, but somehow he turned burping fire into a nice spectacle that brought joy. Fire Breathing, something that is a technique that most firebenders can never do, something his brother got quite famous for... and his son just did it by accident at the age of two.

Ozai walked to his children, his other son letting out a shocked 'dad!' that he paid little attention too. He looked to Aizen.

"Your Fire Bending skills are improving, Aizen. Good job." He praises his son. Aizen looks to his dad with a smile.

"Thanks, dad." Aizen says, grabbing a hold of Zuko and Azula's hand again after putting down his plate. He pauses, then turns his eyes back to his father. "Cake is good. Can we have more?"

Over the next few months, Cake gained a greater following for the Nobles, which trickled down to the commoners in the Fire Nation Capital. This eventually led to a shop specifically for cakes to be opened, taking requests from all. This all started because the Royal Family suddenly had more of a demand for cakes. And those increased cakes went to the children of the royal family, eventually to Iroh, Ursa, and even Ozai and Azulon. All started because Aizen had saw and tasted cake at a banquet.

* * *

 **Zuko: 3 years, 2 months.**

 **Aizen: 2 years.**

 **Azula: A year and 1 month.**


	3. Storytime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; Last Airbender. I don't own any popular series, actually. But hey, congrats on Mike and Bryan for making not one, but two good series about people using the elements around them with one that can control all four saving the world. Who says lightning doesn't strike twice? Clearly they haven't met these two or a skilled fire bender.**

* * *

 **January, 87 AG**

"... And then the warrior and the maiden lived happily ever after." Ursa finished, closing the book and smiling to her three children sitting on her bed with her. She felt like doing something special for them, and reading a story she herself loved in her childhood during this evening was a great choice in her eyes. It obviously worked for Zuko if his beaming smile was any indication. Aizen was smiling also, and while not as big as Zuko's his was still just as beautiful in her eyes. Azula... her baby girl had a small smile, but for some reason Ursa couldn't see it as completely innocent.

"That was great, momma." Aizen said, Zuko nodding with his younger brother, "I really liked Shou and Biyu." The warrior and the maiden certainly interested him. Shou, a tenacious young man who began as just a farmer yet found his inner fire, and Biyu, the daughter of a merchant family who supplied and helped Shou become such a great warrior, stopping a dragon from destroying a village. Zuko didn't notice, but with that amount of natural skill, Aizen figured Shou was kinda like him and Azula, natural prodigies with fire bending, even though he was born from a non bending family. He also appreciated that because there was nobody else who knew who to fight and that he had such powerful flames, he became a warrior to protect. Zuko had loved that part, especially because he had still trained hard despite being a natural with fire bending.

"Shou really was such a good person." Zuko said with a smile. Azula looked up at her eldest brother and let out a tiny scoff.

"He's not that good." Many would be shocked to hear a child of only a year and a half speak so well, but Azula was a prodigy in many ways, so she learned the basics of linguistics easily. She didn't know the complicated words, but to speak full sentences anyway was impressive. Zuko, however, didn't appreciate that little fact because his little sister had just insulted Shou in his eyes.

"Why not?!" He questioned, raising his voice slightly. Azula looked at him and smiled.

"Momma didn't say it all, Zuzu." She says cheekily, using her version of Zuko's name, which gets Zuko mad because she never does that with Aizen.

"Why do you say that, Azu?" Unlike Azula, Aizen uses the nickname out of affection when addressing his sibling. Azula replies-

"Momma lied about how he beat the bad guys. He didn't knock them out. They are dead." Ursa gasps. What was Ozai teaching that girl?! A child shouldn't know about death, let alone about murder.

"Azula, please..." she starts, but stops as Zuko curiously asks-

"What's 'dead'?" Azula looks at her eldest brother. Tilts her head to her side. And smiles again.

" Zuzu, 'dead' means no more heart beating. No more seeing that person. They go in the ground to rot in the ground or have their body burned to ashes." She knew the word 'cremated', but it just sounded better to spell it out to Zuko. Zuko's eyes widen.

"'Dead' sounds horrible!" Zuko cried. Aizen sees Azula about to laugh and puts a finger to her lip in response, quieting down his little sister who gives him a glare in response, yet she doesn't do anything like bite his finger. Never has, probably never will.

" Zuko, 'dead' isn't truly a bad thing. There's something called an 'afterlife' from what the sages say." Ursa looks at her second son sadly. Azula, though a baby, she knew was under Ozai's direct influence. He made sure to tell Azula such horrible things. But Aizen? She wished he didn't have to. At least he also listened to the Fire Sages and not just his father, but...

"But, if someone's dead, they can't talk to everyone else, right? So, what about family?" Zuko says quietly while looking deep in thought. Ursa sighed. If Zuko was going to learn about death so early because of this, she'd tell him straight instead of having Ozai fill his head with horrors.

"Baby, 'death' is natural. We move on. But in the afterlife, when we all pass on, we'll be with each other forever. Just... for someone your age, you don't have to worry about it. It won't come for many, many years." She told Zuko before hugging him. He goes into her embrace sadly, but he feels the love.

"But what about ah-sash-in-at-!" Azula tries to say a word that her dad said before Aizen puts the finger to her lips again.

"Not in front of Zuko and momma, okay?" He says quietly. Dad's lessons were weird, but he learn't them with her. He just also knew mom and Zuko didn't like them. So he'll keep it to himself and Azu. Azula glares at him again but nods. Aizen then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to himself and hugged her. She relaxed into him quietly and, showing herself to still truly be a baby despite it all, falls asleep.

Ursa saw this as well and felt something inside of her she probably shouldn't. She just puts her free arm around Aizen and hugs him too along with Zuko, Azula still being in Aizen's arms. She loved her children. They were so kind. They'd always be her angels. She'd protect them as long as she could.

Her beautiful sons...

* * *

 **Author's note: A one and a half year old talking like Azula is probably horrible writing of character, huh? I can't write kids... unless I make them like Zuko. And Azula definitely ain't no Zuko.**

 **Also, since two of the four reviews I got so far asked, yes, I got the name Aizen from _Bleach_. If any random character appears in the future with a name of another popular fiction character, they're probably one offs and I used a name of a character I liked. Oh, and Aizen definitely is not gonna turn out like Sosuke Aizen, because if he did, Aang and co. probably would be dead.**

 **Thanks for viewing, especially the six of you who followed and/or favorited this story so far even with just the first two chapters! Leave a review if ya feel like it. I read them all.**


	4. Dinner and Discussion

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: Last Airbender. That goes to my bud Michael and Bryan. The only things I own are Aizen (not Sosuke) and a dream! Man, I'm gonna have to have some other popular character read this next time. How do authors always put this here?**

* * *

 **April, 87 AG**

Seven people sat at a table together. Only six of them wanted to be there. Five servants were on standby. Four of the members were kids. Three of them were adults. Two members had cake. And one of them had tea.

This is the Royal Family enjoying a dinner together.

Iroh and Lu Ten watched the dysfunctional family that was Ozai, Ursa, and their children with cautious optimism and Tea in the eldest's hands.

"Azula, is the banana one good?" Aizen asked his little sister. Evidently, he convinced his little sister to get more into cake. He was working on Zuko and Momma next. The three may finally connect through cake. It was a possibility, however small.

"I still don't see how you like it so much..." She muttered, making sure to keep a bored expression in front of Mother, Father, and especially Zuko. She wouldn't tell them that she was crazy about the treat. She was a princess. So she'd act like it. "I still liked the strawberry one best, though." She'll blame any slip ups on her favorite older brother though. Curse him and bless him for finding cake!

"Is it really that good?" Lu Ten asked aloud cautiously. Cake reminded him of his father's tea, and while he was okay with the drink... it was average at best. Not that he'd tell his father his opinion though. It'd break his heart.

"Cake is good. The world just doesn't see it yet." Aizen said simply. You'd think with that kind of faith he was worshiping a god or something.

"I see..." Lu Ten muttered. After his first real meeting with his three cousins, he thought that after being bit by Azula, she'd turn out the weirdest one of the three. Perhaps he'd have to think on that.

"It is becoming more trendy around the Fire Nation Capital, so it must have something to it..." Ursa said, defending her son's eating habits. She would try it eventually, but... she was actually on a diet right now.

"A trend that my son started." said Ozai, finally contributing something to the conversation that's been going on since dinner started. His son, a trend setter... like a true royal member of the family. Sure it was for something as simple as a desert but it was a start. He'd use his skills better when he was older.

Zuko was looking at the cake his sister and brother were eating together. He always tried to do nice things for Azula, yet it had ending in either her biting him (previously) or setting him on fire (now). Why does she listen to him so easily? It confused him. Everyone liked Aizen. Mom, Dad, Azula, the servants. It made him slightly jealous, then subsequently feel bad for being jealous. He loved his brother too, he just wished he knew how he had both the approval of father and natural fire bending prowess. It wasn't fair.

The conversations continued throughout the entire dinner, helping Iroh finally settle a definitive opinion of his nephews and niece right now. Azula was still a baby through and through, yet could pull off acting like she was older. Her words were also mean, mostly to the servants and Zuko. To himself, his son, and her parents, she had acted respectfully. And while she had complained just as much about Aizen as she did Zuko, she didn't hide her affection to him from her voice. She'd need guidance and would need to be shown more kindness, but she'd probably turn out alright. With her skill and attitude she'd definitely join the military, though.

Aizen was a quirky one that asked questions most kids probably would be bored with, and listened to what he and his brother discussed even though he had no idea what they were going on about. He had a natural charisma that showed, even at this young of an age. That and his growing intelligence would take him far. He'd probably even be helping him and Lu Ten with the throne and politics when he finally had to take it from father. There wasn't any need to worry about him.

Zuko, though, he feared a little bit for. He noticed how anytime Ozai talked about his children, he always focused on Azula and Aizen. It was such a sad thing. Zuko was also smart in his own way, he could tell. He also had a natural kindness to him that not many could have. Such a shame that Ozai didn't see the benefit of that kindness. Though, with the love from his Mother and brother, he'd hopefully not come out too scathed.

The dinner came to a conclusion as the servants came to pick up the dishes and leftovers from the royal family. Aizen looked thoughtful for a second as one of the servants-a young woman probably just exiting her teen years- picked up the dish that had held the delicious banana cake today.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I ask you a question?" Aizen questioned just before she turned to leave. The servant stopped and turned to the young prince, as is common courtesy.

"Yes, Aizen?" Aizen had also had the habit of correcting the servants to call him by his name instead of 'young prince'. So some of them just followed that order without question now.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, but what's school like?" The servant looked in him in confusion.

"Why do you like to know?" She asked, feeling the eyes of the rest of the royal family focus on her. tiny drops of sweat dot her forehead from the sudden stress and attention.

"Well, I got teachers, but I don't have any 'classmates' or whatever. It sounds interesting. Tell me about it." Aizen didn't notice the sudden tension. After all, why would he fear his own family?

Ozai saw the woman stutter an explanation out, Aizen's eyes glowing at the news. Was his son getting bored of the lessons, or did he just want actual peers to speak too? Either way, it was interesting. He was going to just continue to have mentors and private tutors teach his children, but if Aizen wanted to experience school, why rob him of that? It was to late for this year, but after his next birthday, school would start a new semester. That would be the perfect time to enter him.

He'd enter him in the best school in the capital, named after Sozin himself, who had started it for the noble children and prodigies. It was less picky about entry now, but it was still one of the best schools in the fire nation. That's where Aizen would go, along with Azula when she was old enough... and Zuko could go too, he guessed. Maybe he'd befriend a child of a powerful nobleman. He didn't really care either way if Zuko went though.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And Ozai decides to enter his kids into an actual public school! You wouldn't think this is affecting the timeline, but think about it; Do you really think Ozai would have cared enough about Zuko to send him to a school to socialize and become accepted by his peers? Or that Azula, a natural prodigy that had people problems already and had more fun messing with her mentors then anything, would have went to school? My answer: No. So while it may seem minor and it's based on my own assumptions of the series, it is a change made by Aizen.**

 **Hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and having Iroh and Lu Ten appear yet again. Leave a review, I'd appreciate the feedback, positive or negative. And by negative, I'm talking constructive criticism instead of just telling me something like "YU sUx at writ1n, k7ll yoors3lf!". I'd delete that and I don't think anybody would mind.**


	5. First Day and First Friend

**Disclaimer of the day, for Michael and Bryan's intellectual property! Take it away, Phil!**

 **Phil: Yeah, Jayden doesn't own anything from Avatar: Last Airbender. That all belongs to the above mentioned Bryan and Michael.**

 **Thanks, Phil ... wait, who the hell is Phil?**

* * *

 **Late August, 87 AG**

"Woah, it looks pretty cool!" The first words that came out of Aizen's mouth as he saw the School for the first time. Beside him, Zuko sighs as some of the palace guards walk next to them.

Today was the first day of the new school year, and also the first year in which Royals would be attending the school. While some fuss was put on about the new security costs be because of the increased guards, Ozai personally paying the new ones instantly shut them up.

"Aizen, I know it looks good, but father gets mad when you embarrass the Royal Family." Zuko muttered, no real accusation in his voice. He was happy about it too, but Dad and Mom said to show them all the 'Royal Way'. He listened especially to this statement, because his mother actually agreed with it.

"Nah, he only gets annoyed for a little bit. It'll be fine!" Aizen told his big brother.

"A little annoyed if you do it, Aizen. If me and Azula do something wrong..." Granted, Azula barely screws anything up, the prodigy that she is, but when she does, Father gets just as mad at her as he does with him. They were equal in that atleast, Zuko thought. Aizen, however, could get away with more antics without father complaining.

"Ahh, it'll be just fine... If you need any help with the courses, be sure to ask me and mom for help, alright?" Aizen told Zuko.

"I know, Aizen..." He really didn't want to ask his little brother for help, though, considering it should be _him_ who helps as the older sibling. So he'd go only to mom. She would also probably keep the extra help a secret.

The brothers finally reached the front of the school, passing by students as they entered. Most of the students did bow slightly now as they passed, showing their respect for the Royal Family. Zuko tried to stop the tiny blush of attention from other kids his age and older, but failed. Aizen, however, took it in stride.

"Sup. Hey. Hi. Howdy. Hello!"

He just greeted everyone of them equally. It was just something Aizen did, Zuko thought. He even greeted the teacher in same manner, something he did with his tutors, but the teacher just bowed completely to him. Aizen just smiled to his new classmates.

Zuko didn't see the rest of what his brother did the rest of that class period, being put with his own age group. It was awkward, seeing as the first thing they did was introductions, and nearly everyone knew who he was by his title of 'prince' alone. He made sure not to stammer through saying his name though, and made his way to the left side of the room. Listening to the lesson plan today was simple, and Zuko decided right then and there that he would pass with flying colors, studying hard when necessary. He'd make mom and dad proud.

* * *

 **Mid September, 87 AG**

School was going well for both Zuko and Aizen. The lessons were easy enough so far, going over some rehash that their tutors taught, so they were off to a pretty good start. Nobody even thought to bully the princes, especially Aizen, who went out of his way to be entertaining for everyone. The other young children watched happily the one time Aizen quite literally just bought a cake to class one day so he could treat himself after the quiz they were worried about. He even said he'd give a slice to whoever did the best on it after himself.

A girl tied with him for the highest score, surprisingly. The only two to get a perfect on the first quiz. Aizen, a boy of his word, offered the cake with congratulations. It, however, was turned down by the girl. She was a minor noble's kid, from what he heard from asking around the older kids. And what he gathered from being in the same class as her, she was a loner. Not shy by any means. She just somehow looked annoyed when the other kids offered to play with her at recess, despite not changing r expression at all.

Boring, some of the kids said. Scary, said the others. She was truly a weird kid despite being 3 years old. So now that everyone of the (normal) kids found out, she was avoided by such kids.

Aizen, however, was also not normal by any stretch of the word.

"So,what do ya do for fun?" He asked the next day, a new cake in hand and sitting by the girl during what was the equivalent of snack and nap time.

"Nothing." The monotone girl replied.

"Aww, now that's just not true. You obviously do something in your spare time!" Aizen easily ignored the stand-offish she was giving. It was what some of the pricklyer Nobles did at the events he sees held at the palace.

"Nothing." She repeated.

Aizen pondered at this. "Are you doing this because I'm a prince, or cause I'm annoying you?"

"Yes." She didn't need to elaborate.

"Ah, alright. I'm an little famous a guess, and loud, and you seem like someone who prefers peace and quiet..."

"How did you guess?" She said tonelessly, turning to Aizen. Aizen let out a tiny chuckle, making the girl's eyebrow twitch. She hadn't mastered hiding her emotions completely yet. Cut her some slack, she was three.

"Ah, sarcasm too? You _are_ interesting. Nobody's ever used sarcasm to me yet." he told her. The girl sighed. Clearly, the respectful and diminutive lessons from mother and father couldn't be used here.

"I'm surprised that you even know what sarcasm is. It doesn't seem like something someone like you would get."

"Ooh, the claws are bared." Aizen sounded excited at that. " I like being happy, but my dad calls me a prodigy. He also said that Nobles can be slimy in their methods, so he taught me some things." Aizen was either fearless or stupid. Most concensus points to the former for now.

"So you wear a mask, then? Nobody that claims to be a 'prodigy' should be that stupid. You see the signs I don't want to talk." The girl wasn't going to back down, prince or not. Her parents would be _oh so very_ pleased about that.

"Well, clearly you do want to talk, or you wouldn't be responding so fiercely." He said cheekily. "That mask must be to put off the stupid people. You don't get to talk much, do you?"

The girls fingers twitches.

"Your parents probably don't give you much freedom, huh? Your smart, but they wanted a boy or something? Kinda sad. They should see you for who you are-"

The girl reaches nearby and grabs a piece of chalk and throws it right into Aizen's forehead.

"Don't speak of things you don't know." The girl's face finally showed the annoyance she felt. Aizen rubbed his head before smiling.

"Wow. Your fearless, attacking a prince." He commented.

"And you are annoying, but I think we both knew that." She quipped.

"But you can't deny it, huh?" He questioned.

"Deny what?" She challenged. He grinned.

"That your actually having fun arguing and talking with me."

* * *

"I made a new friend at school today!"

Aizen happily told his parents and siblings at dinner that evening. The five were having a private dinner together today. And by private, that meant only one servant to do everything for them instead of the usual four to six. It also coincidentally was the very same woman that told Aizen about school.

"Oh, Aizen, that's wonderful news." Ursa said. She was always glad too see her children prospering.

"What kind of person is he, Aizen?" Azula's curiosity on who her brother would actually befriend first was peaked.

Ozai and Zuko didn't comment. Ozai because he knew his son would get to the point and Zuko... Well, he was annoyed. Yesterday, he said he made two new friends and he gets ignored by everyone but mom, but Aizen stops all conversation when saying he got one. It just wasn't fair.

"Well, first, its not a guy, she's a girl." He started. "And she's really interesting! She's a Nobles kid, that minor one with the always sad face, you know Dad? I think his name's Ukano?"

"That's right son." Ozai simply said, letting Aizen continue.

"Thanks dad. Anyway, she's usually quiet and stuff, ignored by the rest of the class. And she acts like those old noble lady's, not batting an eye at anything."

Azula's nose scrunched up. "She sounds boring, Aizen."

"Well, too most people, yeah." He agreed. "But that's just the front, you know? She's super smart, acing the test just like me. She's very stubborn, still not admitting to being my friend even though we totally are cause she finally accepted the cake. She's also ferocious. She threw chalk in my face!"

Ursa and Azula gasped at this, while Ozai looked at his son questioningly.

"But the best thing? She was born the day after me! We're literally a day apart. Ain't that cool?"

"What's this girl's name?" Ozai asked. His second son clearly had a weird choice in friends. But then again, he had no true friends, so who was he to judge friendships?

Aizen nodded to his father. "Ah, right, her name! Her name's Mai."

* * *

 **And the timeline changes a little bit again! First change is who meets Mai first. We don't know if it was Azula or Zuko, but not here. It was Aizen. Second, she was born a year earlier then canon. Nothing Aizen did, just how this world is. And third, instead of her being in the "Royal Academy for Girls" like her parents were originally planning, she was sent to Sozin Academy because it was announced during the summer that the Royal family would be sending their children there, and what scheming noble wouldn't send their child to the same school in an attempt to befriend Royalty?**

 **... And about Aizen and Mai being very intelligent three year olds in what is basically Pre-K? Prodigy stuff. And I can't write kids. And just assume the Fire Nation school system is different from anything we got and we'll be fine.**

 **Oh, and this chapter is the first glimpse at Aizen not just being a cake-obsessed innocent kid, but a charismatic and insightful one that can be manipulative when he's bored. He shares that with Azula, he's just more nice about it.**


	6. Azula's flames

**Disclaimer: Michael and Bryan own Avatar: Last Airbender. They also own an equally awesome Legend of Korra, which I had debated whether Aizen would have been here or there. I like Korra more then Aang and all, but hey, with the Royal Family, Last Airbender won out by a hair.**

* * *

 **October, 87 AG**

"Excellent, prince Aizen. Your skills are coming along nicely. Your definitely the prodigy they made you out to be."

Aizen huffed and took deep breaths as the fire bending tutor hired by his dad complimented him. He was learning a new stance and technique used by masters of the element. To many, this technique was a show of many years of mastery, a way to be acknowledged as one of the best. To learn it now would show just how much of a prodigy he was.

But Aizen didn't care about that. To him, this technique just sucked.

He wasn't gonna say it to the master, but the overly-complicated way he had to position his legs just to launch a larger then average fireball just seemed a little pointless. Bigger wasn't always better, after all. He was gonna work on his own style eventually, one that suited him and him alone... mostly. Azula seemed to be showing a preference in flexibility in style just like him. He'd show his little sister some moves when he gets them perfected and see if she likes them. He'd show Zuko too, but he can already tell Zuko's style was going to be something with more power behind it.

Speaking of his siblings, Zuko's training was getting better. He now spouted fire from his hands more then thirty percent of the time! He was proud of him for that. And today, their was no tutor for Azula, but she still doing some minor training in secret despite being told not to. He shook his head at that. Azula could be a little troublemaker when she wanted to be, but he loved her anyway.

Just as he thought about his little sister, the door to the room opened. Aizen turned, expecting to see his dad, who usually checked on his progress every two or three lessons when he could. But it wasn't him. He saw his sister peeking around the room, seeing the Tutor, who was busy writing down some probably important message down on a scroll. She beckoned him over. He looked at the Tutor, shrugged, and exited the room with his sister.

He was about to ask what she wanted, but Azula just tugged on his sleeve and put a finger to her lips. She moved forward, taking him along with her. He didn't resist. If he did it to her so often, he guessed it was fair for her to do the same.

He saw her their rooms soon enough. The three of them each got a giant room and had their own rights to have whatever in it, but since they were still too young they haven't done much. Zuko's was on the left, Azula's on the right, and his in between. Azula and him walked into her room.

"So, what's so special that we had to be sneaky and come to your room?" He asked his little sister.

She turns to him slowly. "Brother, I did something weird, and I want to show you the result."

Aizen looked surprised. "Me first and not dad?"

"I wanted to show my big brother first." She said. Aizen smiled at that.

Azula holds out her palm in front of herself. She breaths slowly. Then in the darkness of the bedroom, there is light.

Light of a Blue flame.

Aizen looks at the blue flame in amazement and shock. The lessons from both his old history Tutors and new teachers never went over any flames that weren't within the orange, yellow, and red variety. It just wasn't something that happened, to have different colored flames. Until now, apparently.

Of course it'd be Azula of all people to break to mold. Shes special like that.

And he voiced his opinion easily, "It's beautiful, Azu. One of a kind."

Azula smiled brightly at her brother. She knew showing him first was the right thing to do. She also knew what would have happened if she had shown anyone else first. Dad would have been pleased, but for his own benefit of showing her off and getting recognition. Mom would have been afraid. Zuko would have only showed jealousy. But not Aizen. He truly just cared for her.

"Do you mind if I try something?" Aizen suddenly asked her.

"What do you want to try?" She looked into her brother's eyes. He just winked.

"Just trust me, alright?" He put his hands near the blue flames, closing his eyes.

Azula's hands warmed up to a slightly uncomfortable level, and for a split second she thought to pull them away. But her brother said to trust him. So she would. She glanced at her brother, whose face was in concentration. She felt the flame grow fiercer and larger. Her brother had a bead of sweat appear on his face.

Just as she was about to question him again, she saw the flames start changing colors again, from green to red to pink to purple and finally... to White.

Azula's wonder increased tenfold at the new flame in her hand. She felt some of her inner chi being drained, but not much. Her eyes just stared at the flame. It was... beautiful. And powerful.

Aizen opened his eyes to look at the flame in front of him and, seeing the White flame, he smiled... then fell to the ground unconscious.

Azula heard the 'thud', looking to see her brother hit the ground. This shocked her enough to have the White flame disperse. "B-Brother!"

She tried to shake him awake, but he was truly out of it. "H-Help...!"

The shout echoed throughout the room, but nothing happened. Panicking, Azula opens the door out her room, calling for help. It was the first time she ever cried for help. It was also the first (and only) time a servant ever saw the young princess have tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Azula, Ozai, Ursa, and a doctor stood in Aizen's room around the young man.

"He's fine, it was just an over exhaustion of chi. Though usually with this level of depletion your son either had a secret Agni Kai to the death or had been bending for multiple hours straight without stop." The doctor stated. Azula and Ursa give a sigh in relief at hearing Aizen was alright. Ozai, however, was focused on the problem at hand. Namely, how his son got in that condition in the first place.

"The Tutor made sure not to exhaust my son to such an extreme. I would have had his head on a stake somewhere in the colonies." Not an exaggeration at all. He turned to Azula. "Does this have to do with those Blue flames you revealed to me earlier?"

Azula flinched at the tone of her father. She wasn't used to being on the receiving end of her father's harsh words. That was usually reserved for Zuko. "H-He said it was amazing, father, but he wanted to try something. He put his hands to mine and put his own chi into the fire and... it went multiple colors before becoming pure White."

"White?" The Blue fire surprised him to begin with, but to have his son help create a pure White flame?

"It... It felt very powerful. It tugged on my chi a bit, but I think it was Aizen who mainly put his chi in. After holding it for a few seconds he just... collapsed!" She couldn't help but increase her volume at the end. She hated that she left her brother so weak and defenseless like that.

"So strong that it ate at his chi that quickly?" Granted, his son was still just three, but the drain of such a powerful flame was astounding. If the Blue flame was more powerful then a normal flame -which he had no doubt in believing it did- then the White one must be even stronger, perhaps even one of the strongest fire techniques to ever be made, short of lightning bending itself.

"A discovery like this... These new flames will probably have your children go down in history books, Prince Ozai." The doctor commented.

"My children would have left a mark on history regardless." Ozai stated with ease. "This will just make their mark larger to see."

* * *

 **Three Days later, Sozin Academy (Bonus)**

"So why did you get out of school again?"

"Oh, you know, just trying to leave a mark in the history books."

"... Do I even want to know?"

"Pretty sure you do. Oh, and my little sister makes Blue Fire now!"

"And how would this interest me?"

"... Because it's never been done before? And it's also ANOTHER thing that'll probably go down in history?"

"What's your point?"

"Your trying to be boring again, Mai."

"If I'm so boring, why do you continue to hang out with me?"

"Because who else would if I didn't?" **BONK!** "OW!"

"You were saying, Aizen?"

"... Since when did you start carrying chalk to throw at me?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'd like to thank everybody so far so very much. I appreciate the reviews so far for sure. Leave more if you want. Tell me if I'm representing the characters right and if you like Aizen so far.**

 **Also: over 1000 views and 8 reviews in five chapters and two weeks? Awesome. Especially since this is my first story. Even more awesome is the 17 of you who decided to follow this story already. You guys are champions.**


	7. The Go Bros

**Disclaimer: Don't own and stuff... Michael and Bryan do... god I'm already tired of writing this Disclaimer and stuff.**

 **?: No need to worry, Jayden. I'll help you out with it, hehe... but next time.**

 **... Who was that? Um... *looking around* Hello...? Anybody there...?**

 **... Phil?**

* * *

 **November, 87 AG**

Another day of school, another day of learning, and another average day for everyone going to Sozin Academy. Well, it was for almost everybody.

"I still can't believe Dad actually banned me from trying to make that White flame again, Zuko... Dad never bans me from anything!" Aizen was telling his big brother. It was a weird experience, getting told off by dad. But at least he was nice about it.

"If it really knocked you unconscious for two whole DAYS, then why do you want to try that again?" Zuko asked. He had been worried as well, but mom and dad hadn't let him see Aizen while he was out. The worst thing about it was Aizen just happily got up afterward, not even caring in the slightest!

"Cause when I do master it, think of the possibilities, Zuko! I can be one of the most epic people in the Fire Nation! And nobody would argue about my right for cake!" That wasn't the real reason, of course, but Aizen was playful like that. His brother's face when he said that was also priceless. He laughed, causing Zuko to blush a bit.

"Your unbelievable..." Zuko muttered, looking embarrassed.

"You make it too easy, big br-" He pauses. "Two boys are coming to us, Zuko." He points forward. The guards walking them to school go on alert.

Zuko follows his brother's finger toward two boys his age. He smiles. "Aizen, I had mentioned these two at dinner before. They're my friends I made at school."

Aizen's face brightened at that. Hearing this, the Guards silently relaxed their stances slightly. "So these are your buds, huh Zuko?"

Zuko nodded before waving his friends over. "Aizen, these are my friends Ichigo and Gohan."

The two walk up to Aizen. The taller and skinnier one was Ichigo while the slightly shorter but wider one was Gohan. They both also had surprisingly spiky hair as well. Gohan did a tiny bow to Aizen while Ichigo held his hand out to the prince.

"Great to meet you, Prince Aizen. We were told some things about you by your brother-" Ichigo started, but Aizen interrupted by grabbing and shaking his hand excitedly.

"Sup there dudes! You have surprisingly spiky hair. That's pretty cool." Aizen then reached up to the taller boys head and rubbed it just like how his mother did for him and Zuko. "So where's my cake?"

"Oh Agni not again..." Zuko knew his brother liked to play around with strangers, but these were his new friends! He didn't want to lose them because Aizen wanted to do some pranks. But while Gohan raised his head in disbelief to look at the Prince, Ichigo looked at him shook his head.

"Your really like what Zuko described you as. I thought he was telling some extra stuff about you that wasn't true." Ichigo scrunched his nose.

"The big word you could have used was 'exaggerating' instead of saying extra stuff like a child you know." Aizen completely ignored that he was a child himself.

Gohan tried to stop it, but he laughed a bit too Ichigo's irritation.

"Definitely not like Zuko at all." Gohan spoke after getting the laugh through his system.

"Prince Aizen, one of a kind, at your service." Aizen did a courtesy bow that his father taught him to use only for high ranking nobles and officials. But they probably didn't know it was that kind of specific bow, so what the heck, why not do it?

Zuko went to his two friends sides before speaking, "Ichigo, Gohan... here he is." He finished flatly. He was gonna do the introductions slowly, but Aizen usually didn't do things slowly unless it was with cake.

"We noticed." Ichigo sighed, Aizen looking up to him with a smirk.

"Oh, your acting a bit like Mai. I can work with that." He grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him along with a noise of protest coming from Ichigo's mouth.

"Wait a second-!" Aizen dutifully ignored him.

Gohan had another laugh at Ichigo's expense. "Well Zuko, your brother sure knows how to make a first impression."

"I know that much..." Couldn't his normal brother be more normal?

"We better follow them... I don't want to see Ichigo go too crazy and all." Gohan said, smiling as he walked to the approaching school with Zuko by his side.

* * *

 **Later that day, Lunch break**

"And these are the Go bros, Mai. They're my older brother's friends... oh yeah, here's Zuko by the way."

Mai looked at the three older boys Aizen brought that ruined her mood instantly. The golden eyes gave away the other prince away while she didn't pay to much attention to the two new guys. Not that 'Go Bros' was a real name to call them anyway.

"Aizen, it's not 'Go Bros'..." Zuko sighs before turning to Mai. "These are Ichigo and Gohan." He points to them both separately. Mai pretends to care.

"Well, that's why they're the Go bros! It's an epic nickname for them! They both have 'go' in their names and stuff. It was either that or calling the tw'IchiGohan'."

Ichigo groans at both nicknames. "We're not brothers, just friends!"

Aizen tilted his head. "But you both have 'go' in your name. And you both got spiky hair."

Ichigo's face twitched.

"Aizen, don't bring random kids near me just to annoy them with me in close proximity." Mai's calm voice made Zuko and Gohan look to her.

"Pro-oc-six-uh-mah-ty?" Gohan looked at the younger girl.

"She's means distance. But you might learn it eventually." Aizen happily said.

Ichigo huffs at this. "Why do you know these big words then, nerd?" When in doubt, go to child bully tactics. Works out well.

"Cause me and Mai are a thing called prodigies. That means we are really really smart. And it also means we're epic." Aizen wags a finger. "But, as Zuko's friends, I'll introduce you to greatness. Eventually." He closes his eyes and smirks proudly.

A smirk which turns into a wince and yelp as Mai throws one of her chopsticks into his forehead.

"Why are you getting so good with that!?" Aizen complains as he rubs his head. Gohan laughs at this while Ichigo gets a small smirk at seeing Aizen hurt.

"Because with you around, I get good practice." she says. She holds the other chopstick up for good measure. "So I can eventually pop your swollen ego when it gets too big."

Zuko looks at Mai again closely. Aizen had said at dinner that Mai had acted mainly emotionless to him on their first meeting, but she was clearly showing annoyance here really well. He guessed that was his brother's doing. But the way she acted to them? She was kinda weird.

Mai noticed the older prince staring at her and mentally scoffed. Aizen said he was nice and all, but with the laughing kid and the scoffing kid as friends, along with some of the more embarrassing stuff Aizen told her about him, she wasn't impressed.

Aizen still rubbed his head as he saw Mai and Zuko studying each other. They were both cool to him, so they obviously like each other... eventually. He mentally wrote down 'get more cake' to help speed the process along.

And that was the first full meeting between The Royal bros, the Go (not) Bros, and Mai. Definitely not even close to ever being the last.

* * *

 **I like the next chapter I've only drafted out better then I like this one I just did. Anybody ever write a chapter they didn't like but needed it anyway for the plot? Leave an answer if you want to. I appriciate them**

 **Introducing the Go Bros, Ichigo and Gohan, Zuko's friends in this world! Welcome them with open arms... or hate them. Either or. But Zuko will not be dealing with a horrible father without any outside support in this world, that's for sure.**

 **Also showing Aizen turning less innocent and more prank happy in an annoying yet charming way, along with Mai getting a better grasp on her emotional stability. Woop. The changes are adding up, huh?**


	8. Stargazing

**?: Hehehe... *smiling* Michael and Bryan own Avatar; Last Airbender. Please support the official release. Jayden would tell you this himself, but he's, ah... busy. *giggles* So the opening and closing of this chapter belong to me.**

* * *

 **December, 87 AG**

A tired Ozai and Ursa finally enter the palace again after a long day of politics, or more accurately, dealing with nobles who were trying to pull the wool over the Royal Family's eyes by trying to make them give money for basically nothing. In their home, Ozai finally let his shoulders slump the tiniest bit. A servant hastily came to the prince as he took off the cape his outfitter, for some reason, had decided was a good day for a cape to be worn.

"Run the baths..." He muttered tiredly. Normally, while nobles wore him out, it was never to the point of actual exhaustion. But his father had the bright idea to send him to deal with the situation AFTER a full three and a half hours of grueling training sessions he does to keep in peak physical form. His father knew his schedule well, so he couldn't say it was a coincidence. Perhaps it was about what he had brought up in the monthly dinner required between his father, his brother, and himself?

"Separate beds tonight, Ozai?" His wife asked him.

"Indeed." It was a standard question in their relationship. When he had... needs to be fulfilled, they shared a room but otherwise their sleeping arrangements were on opposite sides of the palace. After today, all he wanted was to sleep after the bath, so his wife would go to her normal room.

Which, coincidentally, her room was on the same side of the palace of their children.

The servant sent away came with a bow. "Sir, your bath is ready."

"Excellent." Ozai barely looked at his wife as he followed the servant. "Good night, Ursa." He said as an afterthought before disappearing.

"Good Night..." Ursa muttered with nobody around. She sighed. Now was a good time to go to sleep as any, she guessed...

Until a servant came that seemed rather familiar came towards her. She tried to place the face of the young woman and remembered that she was the one Aizen bothered for her school experience before continuously bothering her until the point they basically decided to just make her Aizen's personal maid since he had taken a liking to her. She still didn't remember the young girl's name, however.

"E-excuse me, lady Ursa," the servant bowed her head. "S-sorry to intrude, but I came to inform you that Aizen is still up currently, and, ah..." she paused. Ursa tilted her head, prompting the girl to continue. "He's, ah... s-stargazing, milady."

"Stargazing?" Ursa wouldn't put it past her curious Aizen to study anything he finds interesting, but... "it's a school night. What made Aizen curious enough to stay past curfew?"

The servant blushed. "I, ah, may have mentioned I had an interest in it when I was younger, milady. He said 'no time like the present!' and, um, stayed up tonight to study them himself."

Ursa sighed. She didn't blame the servant for anything. She was probably used to Ozai correcting her for saying anything he deemed 'unnecessary' to Aizen. He'd fire her, but that would just make Aizen go to somebody else.

"Please, take me to my son, miss..." Ursa purposely left the sentence unfinished, the question obvious.

"O-oh. H-hinata. It's Hinata." She bowed and blushed, before standing back up and walking towards where she left Aizen, Ursa putting a hand to her lips to keep herself from letting out a tiny laugh. Such a shy young woman. Probably the reason Aizen decided to bother her even more then the other servants.

Around two minutes later they are in the royal gardens, an area with a giant pond and tree inside the palace, the roof opened as too let the sun- or in this case the moon - shine inside. It was a beautiful area. She spent her time her feeding the ducklings that landing in the pond. She was going to eventually show her children this spot of the palace, but it seems Aizen already found it.

Aizen saw Hinata and waved at her before noticing his mom right behind her. "Hey mom! Hinata brought you here, huh? Such a tattle-tail for one so shy, huh?"

Hinata blushed again. Ursa looked at her son. "Aizen, you know it's past your bed time. School is tomorrow. You even have a test."

"One I'll ace with flying colors, mama." He spoke before pointing at the sky. "You ever notice the night? I didn't pay any mind until Hinata mentioned it, but... it's kinda awesome."

Ursa went to her son, prepared to pick him up herself, but he kept talking as she was right behind him. "All the teachers at school talk about the sun because we get our power from it, but why can't they just admire the rest around us, you know? Everything's got something special about it, so why forget about the rest?"

Ursa put a hand on his shoulder. Aizen continued. "I noticed it in the classroom and didn't comment to anyone but Mai, but they kept painting the other elements as 'weak'. Kinda putting down one history to raise another. It's weird. We all got unique stuff about us, right? Zuko has some stuff, dad has some stuff, Azu does as well..." He turns to Ursa. "Oh. Momma, what did you do before you met dad?"

Ursa froze. "I never asked you, and you don't really tell us stuff that isn't recent, so I didn't think about that until now." Aizen smiled as he turned to his mother, but when he saw the look of pain and fear on her face, he was confused. And a little scared. "Momma?"

 _Weddings are said to bring the most joy to beautiful maidens, to be wedded too a loving man. Ursa was supposedly even luckier, marrying a prince, something that no commoner has ever done. It's supposed to be a day to never forget._

 _They were only half right. It was unforgettable... but not because it was joyful._

 _There was cheer, music, and many smiles from the onlookers as Ozai and Ursa walked down the aisle. She saw her Mother and father, Jinzuk and Rina, in the crowd, smiling at their daughter with love. She could make out that her mother had cried earlier despite all she had done to cover it up with make up. Nobody else from her village was there though, not even... Ikem._

 _The thought of never seeing him again was truly painful. Too know that all she had been engaged for only a day before the Royal Family announced she was married to Ozai... Atleast she had been able to cry in private when she was in the palace._

 _And all because Fire Lord Azulon decided to follow a prophecy from fire saves that said uniting the Royal blood with the descendant of Avatar Roku would bring a powerful lineage of warriors for the Royal Family._

 _Ozai took that time to mke her suffer more with a smug smile as he leaned in and whispered, "Be happy that your father and mother showed up and wish them well. You won't get another chance after tonight, as is the rule."_

 _The rule in question making the woman married into the Royal family focus ONLY on the Royal family, leaving anything from their previous lives behind. She would only get one more chance after the ceremony to speak to her parents again... And never again with Ikem._

 _But she wouldn't cry again... She wouldn't cry..._

She wouldn't...Cry...

"M-Momma, I'll go to bed now, j-just stop crying!" Aizen could handle many things, impressive considering his age, but having his Mom cry (or any family member for that matter) reveals his age rather quickly, turning into a panicking child who is shaking his mother's hand to snap her out of whatever was happening.

Hinata stood awkwardly in the corner, feeling ashamed for somehow indirectly causing the Fire Lady to cry. She would try to comfort the woman but... That's be both a breach of status and futile endeavor because she couldn't comfort her about something she didn't know the cause of.

Ursa slowly comes back to reality by the worried voice of her son and his insistent shaking. She touches her face, the tears she had cried feeling warm on her cheeks. She tries to distract herself and Aizen by running her hand through his hair. "Aizen, it's alright..."

Aizen looks up to his mom. "B-but you were crying. How are you okay now?" From what he'd seen at school, people didn't stop crying quickly.

Ursa just picked him up, letting Aizen lean into her neck as she hugs him. "Just a sad dream I remembered, sweetie..."

She turns around and walks out the garden and towards their bedrooms, Hinata following quietly from the distance in case she needs something. Ursa quietly reflects once more.

 _"I love you, Ursa. Will you marry me?"_

"Just a sad dream..." she mutters again.

* * *

 **?: Hehe, such a good chapter. Would have been out sooner if _Someone_ decided to continue writing instead of focusing on a stupid exam that will decide his entire future and collage plans and stuff. Stupid Jayden. *giggles***

 **?: A shout out to all 29 of the followers of Middle though for enjoying the show enough to be invested though. You guys will be fun to talk to. I'll be taking over every other chapter for the disclaimer and Author's notes from now until further notice. Wanna know my name? *laughs* Some of you may know me, but many won't cuz I'm not from Avatar, but my name is Nui Harime, and I'm one of the many fictional characters that drive Jayden insane.**

 **Nui: *laughs again as she blinks her one eye adorably* See you next time!**


End file.
